Not Another Greaser Girl
by DallysGirl4ever
Summary: Elizabeth Curtis is tried of not being noticed. So she changes herself to get some attention. But is it only bad attention she'll get?
1. My Life Sucks

Not another Greaser Girl

Chapter 1- My life sucks

"-But I was there. Here, I'll even show you my notes." I opened my notebook to yesterday's math homework and held it up for the vice-principal to see. "See, there's yesterday's date." I said while pointing to the top corner of the paper.

"Thank-you Miss Curtis, you may go back to class now."

I sighed, relieved that he believed me. I was real scared when I was called to the office. I know I shouldn't have been worried since I never did anything that would get me in trouble, I never would.

I was sent to the office because my math teacher marked me absent, so the principal thought I skipped. I didn't skip, I would never skip. My teacher marked me absent because she didn't notice me there. None ever notices me. Why would they? I mean I'm not exactly someone who would stand out in a crowd. I have straight and long, light-brown, almost red hair that I always tide back in a high ponytail and hazel eyes. I have a small, oval shaped, pale face that looks just so plain. It doesn't help that I'm only 5 feet at fifteen. I'm not even developed yet. I have like no boobs, no hips, and like no butt.

You would think that because of my plain looks, I would have this amazing personality to make up for it but I don't. I'm a pretty boring person. I'm a greaser girl and I don't even act like one. It seems like everyone has something their good at or know for but me. Like my little brother, Ponyboy is extremely smart, he even skipped a grade in grade school, and he gets all straight A's, well I only get straight B's. My oldest brother, Darry is real good at football and is really strong. I can't even last one second playing a sport and I can't even lift a bag of flour by myself. Then there's my older brother, Sodapop, who the whole world loves and can understand everybody. Soda attracts girls like honey draws flies. I don't understand anyone and guys probably run away from me instead.

Even the guys in my brothers' gang all have something their good at or know for. Like Two-bit Matthews is the funniest guy I know. Steve Randle knows cars upside down and backwards. Johnny Cade is real brave, my brother's seen him take a beating from his old man and never shed a tear once. Then there's Dallas Winston who could take anything because he was tough as nails. I'm not funny at all, I don't know anything about cars, I cry from a paper cut and tough is the last word to describe me.

I went back to my History class. I had no friends in my class. The only class I had a friend in was my Art class. So my day is extremely boring. After History I had English then Math. I was so happy when it was lunch time. I rushed out of my Math class so fast that I practically knocked someone over. "Hey, watch it, greaser." A bitter voice, threaten, I looked up and it was a Soc who I ran into. "Great way to get noticed, Elizabeth." I said to myself. I muttered a quick "Sorry" and race upstairs.

"Elizabeth Curtis! Where have you been?!" I turned around to find my best and only friend, Lily Rivers, leaning against the locker beside mine.

I smirked. "Well, hello to you too, Lily."

She giggled. "Sorry Liz, I just couldn't find ya anywhere. Come on, let's go, I'm starving!" She said pulling me away from my locker.

"Whoa , calm down, Lil, I gotta close my locker still." I laughed.

Lily let out a big dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes.

I put my books in my locker and closed my locker door. I turned around to find Lily leaning against the lockers beside me, with her eyes closed and pretending she was snoring. I laughed and gently smacked her arm. "Stop being so dramatic Lil."

"Ow! Oh my god! I think my arm's gonna fall off now!"

I laughed. "Come on, you silly Lily, let's go eat." I grabbed her arm and we headed to the cafeteria.

Lily and I have been best friends since elementary school. Lily is a middle classer and like me, she is really quiet and shy. She's real loud around me though. Lily can be real dramatic at times. I keep telling her she should be an actress, she'd be good at it but she hates the idea of performing in front of an audience. Lily looks a lot like me except she has dirty blond hair that went to her shoulders and blue-gray eyes.

After lunch I walked with Lily to our Art class. I loved art. Lily didn't really like it, she just took it so we could have a class together. We had to use water colour paints today. It was fun sitting there, painting while you're talking to your best friend. When I finished I showed my picture to Lily. "Oh my god! That's so good! You're like amazing at this class." I rolled my eyes; she was probably just trying to be nice.

"Sure" I answered sarcastically. I got up and handed it into the teacher.

"Elizabeth, this is really good. All your pictures are. You have talent."

"Thank you." I answered just to be polite because I didn't actually believe her, I'm not good at anything.

For the rest of the class, I helped Lily finish her painting because she was having trouble with it.

When the class was over, I said bye to Lily and went in the parking lot to meet my brother and his friends. Steve was there with Johnny, and Two-bit. We had to wait for Ponyboy. When Ponyboy finally came out, we all got in the car and Steve drove us all to mine and Pony's house. Everyone talked about a fight that happened at lunch the whole way to my house. Of course I didn't hear about it until now, I'm always out of the loop with gossip. I didn't say anything throughout the ride, I'm always quiet. I got even quieter after my mom and dad died.

When we got home Dally was already there watching TV. Ponyboy, Steve, Two-bit and Johnny went to watch TV with him. I put my books in my room, then went it the kitchen to call Lily. I sat at the table and talked to Lily for half an hour. While I was on the phone, Soda came in and started imitating me on the phone in a high pitched girlie voice. I laughed at him and waved him away. He turned around and started fixing dinner. When I got off the phone he said "Hey Lizzie."

"Hey Sodapop"

"How was school?"

"Fine"

I got up and started heading to my room to do homework.

"Anything exciting happen?"

I replied with the same answer I replied with everyday "Nope."

I went in my room and closed the door. I leaned my back against the closed door and sighed. Nothing exciting ever happens to me.


	2. A Little Makeup Won't Hurt

**A/N-** Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I took long to update, I had a lot of homework this week.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "The Outsiders", S.E. Hinton does. (Sorry I forgot to put this in the first chapter, thanks to my reviews for pointing that out.)

* * *

Chapter 2- A Little Make-up Won't Hurt

I woke up confused the next morning. I was even more confused when I found books all over my bed. It was still dark out, so it must be early morning. I rolled over to read the clock on my wall with the lighting from the street light across my house, shining in my window. The clock read four o'clock. I looked at the books on my bed. I must have fallen asleep while I was doing homework last night. I shoved all my books on the floor and lied back down, staring up at the ceiling.

Well I had three more hours until I had to get up to get ready for school. Good, I can sleep some more. I rolled over and closed my eyes. I felt uncomfortable so I rolled onto my other side. I still didn't feel right so I rolled over again. I kept doing this till I got really frustrated and threw my blanket off me. Then I kicked it off the bed. I looked at the clock. It was now four fifteen. I guess I'll just lie here until someone wakes up.

I felt like crying a few minutes later. Not because I couldn't sleep but because all this lying here alone in the dark made me think. I mean really think. I started thinking about how the only person who I said more than three words to yesterday was Lily. The only guy who noticed me yesterday was the Soc who threatened me when I bumped into him. But this didn't only happen yesterday, it's been going on my whole life and I'm sick of it. I started crying. I didn't want this anymore. I wish I could have my mom back, she'd know what to do.

I cried even harder now, thinking about my mom. I missed my dad too but at times like these, is when I really wanted my mom around. I don't know how I'm going to survive the rest of my teenage years without having my mom to talk to. I know I have my brothers to help me but they won't know what to do when I'm having a girl crisis like this one. I wiped my tears away impatiently.

I need to do something. I want people to notice me. I want guys to like me. I want more than one friend. I want people to invite me to their parties. I want them to gossip about a tuff thing I did. I want to have somewhere to go on the weekends, instead of sitting at home while my brothers are out having fun with their friends. Most of all, I want some attention.

What could I do to get noticed? I need a little change to start with. After a few minutes I thought of it. I could start wearing some makeup. It seems like the easiest and quickest change. A lot of girls wore it. Maybe that's how they get noticed. That's what I'll do. I'll go get some after school. For the first time in a long time, I felt excited about something. I fell back asleep with a smile on my face.

After school that day, I told Pony I had to pick up a few things at the drug store and he could go home without me. I would walk to the DX after I was done to get a ride from Soda.

I went into the closest drugstore from my school. I walked straight to the cosmetic section and looked up at the rows of different makeup. They had lipsticks in every shade of red, eye shadows in every colour; some orangey white stuff that looks like it's for your face, and pink and brown blush. Wait people wear brown blush? Why would someone want brown cheeks?

I looked at everything they had. I didn't want lipstick, it looks too messy. I didn't know what that orangey white stuff is so forget about buying that. I don't know how to put blush on so I didn't bother getting it. I finally decide on getting mascara, black eyeliner and blue eye shadow.

When the lady at the checkout told me the total price of it all, I turned red. I didn't have enough money. I didn't want to tell her that so I looked at the counter and said "Oh did I grab eye shadow? I changed my mind about it, I meant to put it back." I was relieved when she smiled and said "Oh okay, I'll put it back for you." I was even more relieved to find out that I had enough money for the mascara and eyeliner.

When I got out of the store, I went to the DX to get a ride from Soda after he finished work. The whole time I couldn't help but think about what would happen tomorrow. Maybe a real good looking guy will ask me out to the dingo for a soda. Or maybe I'll walk into the school doors tomorrow morning and everyone will stop moving and stare at me while I walk through the hall, with my hair flowing through the air. Okay maybe I'm exaggerating but it's nice to dream.

We ate dinner when Soda and I got home. It was only my brothers and I for dinner, usually at least one of the guys from the gang are over.

After dinner Darry made Pony and I wash the dishes. Neither of us talks much, so the kitchen was quiet except for the occasional clinking of the dishes.

When we finished the dishes, I bolted out of the kitchen so fast that I almost knocked Darry down, who was coming out of the bathroom. "Whoa, what are you trying to do Lizzie, tackle me down?" He looked mad. Oh no, I don't want him to be mad at me.

"I'm real sorry Darry, I was just going to my room. I didn't see you there, honestly I didn't." I blab on when I think I'm going to get in trouble. I don't like causing trouble. I'm always paranoid that I'm doing something wrong.

He laughed and gave me a playful punch on my shoulder. "Relax kid, I was just kiddin'."

I guess he wanted me to laugh at his joke or make some sort of acknowledgement that he tried to be funny but I couldn't I was to eager to get to my room and try my makeup.

I just said "Oh" and ran past him into my room. Darry continued walking the opposite way, shaking his head and I heard him sort of chuckle while he mumble "Crazy kid."

I started off with the mascara, it looked easier to use. I kept blinking whenever I'd put the brush to my eye and it got on my eyelids. I finally got it on my eyelashes when I looked down while I put it on. Then I tried the eyeliner. I did a pretty good job with it considering it was my first time using it. When I was finished, I washed the makeup off and tried it again. I did this over and over.

So all night, instead of finishing my English assignment early, like I usually do, I practiced putting makeup on.


	3. Greaser Girl

**A/N-** Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! I had the day off school today because I'm sick so I got to write this chapter and update faster. :)

**Disclaimer-** I don't own _"_The Outsiders" or any of the books and magazines mention in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3- Greaser Girl

"What's her problem?" I heard Two-bit ask from outside the door after I slammed it behind me as he, Pony and Johnny were coming inside. I stormed off to my room and slammed that door too. I kicked off my shoes and threw them at the wall. I marched over to my bed and sat on it.

Nothing changed, none noticed me. I'm still the same old invisible Lizze. My own brother's didn't even notice a difference. Well at least Lily noticed I was wearing makeup.

I got up off my bed and walked over to my dresser and picked up my eyeliner and mascara. Stupid things, they didn't even do anything. I threw them across my room out of anger. I walked over to my closet and dug through it. I think I found my problem, it was my clothes. All my clothes were plain, babyish or boyish. I can thank my brothers for all the boy clothes I had. We all wore hand-me downs but they don't understand that I'm a girl and I need my own clothes. I took all my clothes of their hangers and threw them in a pile across my room. I'm not a little girl anymore, I can't wear boy clothes. I want clothes to show off my body, not hide it.

I fell back on my bed with a sigh. I needed new clothes and I have no idea where to get the money for them. I guess I'll think of something, eventually.

I decide to forget about it for now, since I needed to find something to do tonight. I would have hung out with Lily but he parents didn't let her hang out with friends too much, they were real strict. I got up and looked though my bookshelf for something to read. When I couldn't find anything I felt like reading, I went to Ponyboy and Sodapop's room to see what books Pony had.

"Pony?"

"Yeah?" He was sitting at his desk rushing to finish his homework.

"Do you have anything good to read?"

"Yeah. Here-." He handed me a book called _Oliver Twist_. "This was good."

"Thanks. Hey, you never gave me back the last one I lent you."

He rolled his eyes and handed me _Treasure Island_.

"What?" He asked frustrated when I just stood there.

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah, except for the ending.

"Really? Why? I thought the ending was the best part." I didn't usually talk this much but I was feeling kind of lonely right now.

"Lizzie, please, I'm trying to finish this before Darry gets home so I can go to the movies." He said frustrated.

"Gosh Pony, you don't have to be all rude about it. Didn't you ever learn to respect your elders?" I liked to pick on him when I was bored and he knew it.

He gave me a glare and was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." I picked up his _Peter Pan_ book before I left. "I might as well have something to keep me busy with since I'll be all alone tonight, once again." I pouted and put my head down as I walked away slowly. Pony didn't say anything since he knew I was trying to make him feel sorry for me.

Pony left after Darry came home and Soda left for his date a few minutes after Pony left.

It was just Darry and I for dinner like most Friday nights. Darry had a couple hours before he had to leave for his second job.

It was real quiet during dinner. I sat there in a daze and Darry was reading the paper. Something on the back of the paper caught my attention and broke me out of the daze. It was add for the local thrift store. It advertized that you can trade in your old clothes for some of theirs. That's perfect for me!

"Darry?"

"Yeah?" He answered without taking his eyes off the paper.

"Can I go shopping? I need new clothes." That got his attention. He put the paper down and sighed.

"Lizzie, you know we can't afford to. Besides what's wrong with clothes you have?"

I sighed. "There for kids."

"You are a kid."

"No I'm not. Anyways I have a way I can get need clothes free."

He shook his head. "Don't even think about getting Two-bit to steal clothes for you."

I rolled my eyes. Two-bit was always stealing.

"No, Darry I would never get involved with stealing. But I was thinking of trading my old clothes for new ones at the thrift shop."

"Sure. That's a good idea." He then mumbled "I didn't know you could do that."

I smirked. "Thanks, Dar."

I did the dishes after Darry left and then I read _Oliver Twist_ and watched some TV. I went to bed early out of boredom.

The next day, after lunch I packed up all my clothes and left for the thrift shop. None one was home so I had to walk there carrying this big box all by myself.

I dropped the box so many times on my way there. As I was walking past the drug store I saw Angela Shepard inside trying on perfumes with her friend. My brothers and her brothers were friends. I stood behind the corner of the store window so she wouldn't see me since I've always been kind of intimated by her, even though she's younger than me.

Angela and her friend were wearing tons of make-up, short skirts, and their shirts were too low. Angela's hair was blue-black and curly and fell to the middle of her back. Her friend's hair was brown and wavy.

That's how I should be. I was a greaser girl but I didn't act like one. I need to be more like a greaser girl. They got lots of attention.

When I got to the thrift shop, I gave them my old clothes and went looking for clothes a greaser girl would wear. I got really short skirts, low cut shirt, a couple blouses, a short dress, a push-up bra and 3 inch black pumps. I got rollers too since most greaser girls I know curl their hair.

I had some money so I before I went home, I stopped at a drug store to buy more make-up and a _Seventeen _magazine. I walked by the perfumes that Angela and her friend were trying on and decided to get one. I liked this sweet, fruity perfume I tried on but I changed my mind when I saw the price. So instead I had to settle for this cheap strong one that smelled like a hooker.

When I got home, I put away all my new clothes and my make-up. I took off the long skirt and blue sweater I was wearing. I threw them on the floor; I was never going to wear those again. I changed into an outfit I got today. I had on a black poodle skirt that ended mid-thigh. I put on the push-up bra and a white blouse. I smirked, the bra actually made my boobs look bigger. I left the top three buttons un-button, to make the blouse extra low.

I took off my ponytail and brushed my hair. My straight, light brown, almost red hair fell a few inches below my shoulders. I put on a thick line of eyeliner all around my eyes with a line extending out to my brow bones. I applied lots of mascara and covered my whole eye lids with blue eye shadow. I put pink blush on my cheek bones and red lipstick. I sprayed some of the perfume on and made a grossed out face, I smelled like a whore.

I stood in front of my mirror. I loved my new look. I actually look like a greaser girl now, not a Soc. I felt kind of heavy wearing all this make-up but I loved the way it added colour to my face and made my eyes and lips pop. I don't understand how girls feel comfortable showing this much skin, I felt embarrassed showing this much. I can't show that I felt uncomfortable though, greaser girls didn't. They acted like they were proud of showing this much skin.

"Dinner's ready!" I heard Soda yell from the kitchen. I smirked, I wonder what crazy, creative meal he made this time.

Just as I was about to leave my room, I remember my new look. I peeked out my door and sighed in relief when I saw the gang wasn't over, it was just my brothers.

I stood behind my door for a minute, trying to get the courage to walk out my room. Finally I let out a big sigh and opened my door.


	4. Is That Little Lizzie?

**A/N** Thanks so much for all the reviews!! You guys make me so happy. Lol. Yay our favourite gang is in this chapter. :)

**Disclaimer-** I don't own _The Outsiders_, my hero, S.E Hinton, does.

* * *

Chapter 4- Is That Little Lizzie?

Ponyboy and Darry were sitting at the table eating, when I walked into the kitchen. Sodapop was digging in the cupboards. I quietly walked across the kitchen and sat down beside Pony and across from Darry. I opened the pot on the table and scoped out some spaghetti and put it on my plate.

"Pony, can you pass the cheese?" Darry asked.

Ponyboy picked up the cheese that was beside me and handed it to Darry. Darry looked up to grab the cheese.

"What did you do to your face?"

Soda turned around and Pony looked up from his plate. All three of them were staring at me now.

"It's just a little make-up." I slid down in my seat so he wouldn't see how low my shirt was.

"A little? You look like a clown."

"Darry" Soda pleaded. He was sitting down now, pouring M&Ms on his spaghetti.

I could feel my face getting hot from embarrassment. As I went to put food in my mouth, I dropped my fork so I picked it up then stood up to get another one, big mistake.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Darry yelled.

Soda and Pony were just staring at me, with shocked faces.

I was about to leave and hide in my room or apologized but I stopped myself. You're a greaser so act like one, I told myself. I continued to get my fork and before I sat back down, I did something I'd seen Angela Shepard do. I laid my hand on my hip and narrowed my eyes at Darry. "Clothes. What do you think I'm wearing?" I answered coldly and sat back down.

Ponyboy looked down at his plate, sensing the tension in the room. Soda looked surprised and then confused. Darry was caught off guard. I never talked back. I've always been the good kid in the family. I never caused trouble, even when my parents were still alive. My brothers would get in trouble; Soda got in trouble the most. It was usually him and Pony. Even Darry got in trouble more than me. The few times I've been yelled at I would either keep apologizing or burst into tears.

"Lizzie, why are ya dressed like that all of a sudden?" Soda said gently.

I didn't answer, I just looked away.

"Do you _want_ people to think you're a whore?" Darry asked.

"Is somethin' wrong Lizzie? You never dressed like that before. You can tell me if something's wrong." Sodapop said looking right in my eyes, like he was trying to find any hint of a reason for my change.

"Do you know what happens to girls who dress like that and wear all that make-up?" Darry yelled.

I looked around the table. Ponyboy still kept his head down, staring at his plate. He looked uncomfortable with the conversation. Maybe he was relieved that for once Darry wasn't yelling at him. Sodapop was staring at me, gently asking me questions and at the same time Darry was sitting there yelling at me.

I had enough of it. I abruptly got up from my seat and yelled "What's wrong with a little change?" I stormed off to my room before anyone could say anything. I made sure to slam my door behind me.

I smirked when I was alone it my room. I'm finally getting some attention.

I didn't come out of my room that night, only when I had to use the washroom or when I went to wash my face and brush my teeth before bed. I avoided my brothers all of Sunday too. I just came out when I had to use the washroom and when I was hungry. I made sure they didn't see me.

I had to wake up an hour earlier on Monday morning, now that I had a lot more stuff to do to get ready. First I went to the washroom to brush my teeth then I put on my black poodle skirt that ended mid-thigh and my white blouse that was un-button low, the same outfit from Saturday night. I made sure to wear a push-up bra, I wore one every day now. I applied a ton of make-up again and took the rollers that I put on last night, out of my hair. My hair went a little bit past my shoulders in lose curls. I spay the cheap, hooker smelling, perfume on my wrists, around my neck, through my hair and a little on my body. I grabbed my purse and slipped on my 3 inch black pumps. It was a good thing that I practiced how to walk in these heels yesterday or I would have been falling all over the place.

I peeked outside my door and was relieved to see Darry already left for work. Then I remember my brothers' gang would be over like every morning. I was kind of scared to walk out now but I thought there going to see me eventually, I might as well get this over with.

I instantly regretted coming out of my room when I saw that Dally was over. He was complaining about some girl name, Sylvia Marini, I guess she was his on and off girlfriend. I always heard him complaining about her. I don't know what he would say about what I'm wearing, he's unpredictable.

"Morning Lizzie." Soda said with a sad smile and looked away.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Two-bit said circling around me with a beer in his hand and checking me out. He grinned; I guess he liked what he saw. "Whoa I gotta stay away from ya, my beers gettin' warm." He said moving away.

Johnny looked shocked, his jaw was opened and then he looked away. Steve didn't say anything; he just kept checking me out.

Dally was lying on the couch, he didn't see me until Two-bit finally moved out of the way. He checked me out and smirked. "Is that little Lizzie? I didn't know she had a couple a nice, big –", he stopped when he saw Soda glaring.

I know if it was just Pony with me, the guys would have said a lot more. They didn't say much with Soda around, they didn't want to make him mad. It just didn't suit Soda to be mad; they would have felt bad if they made him mad. I know they wouldn't have said anything thing at all if Darry was home.

I didn't say anything. I just went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. I actually didn't feel embarrassed by their comments, I liked the attention.

"Hey Pony" I said when I saw him sitting at the table, eating.

"Hey"

While I was in the kitchen, Soda and Steve left for work.

"Isn't Steve going to school today?" I asked Pony when they left.

"Nope, he's suspended."

"Oh"

When Johnny, Two-bit, Pony and I were getting into Two-bit's car, Two-bit put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me toward the passenger seat. "Sit in the front today Lizzie, Steve's not here." He opened the door and pushed me into the car.

That was the first time he asked me to sit in the front. Usually if Steve wasn't going to school, Johnny sat in the front.

Lily was waiting for me at my locker when I got to school.

"Oh my god. What happened to you?"

I shrugged, "I needed a change."

"Oh. It looks good." I could tell she just said that to be polite. She sounded kind of uncomfortable.

"Thanks" I just said that to be polite too.

"Umm how was your weekend?"

"Good, how was yours?"

"Good."

For the first time, there was an awkward since between us. It was wired how two best friends, who've knew each other for a long time and talk non-stop, would have no idea what to say to each other. We stood there in an awkward silence until the bell rang.

I went to History and sat at my desk. I sit alone since I don't have any friends in that class. I noticed some guys checking me out and pointing me out to their friends.

When the teacher got to the class, she started writing a note on the board for us to copy.

A girl walked into the class five minutes late. Some guys smirked when they saw her and some glared. I've never seen her before but right away I could tell she was a greaser girl. She had shinny black hair that went to her chest in long lose waves. She was short and had a pale face. She had on dark red lipstick, think eyeliner and brown blush along her cheekbones. She was wearing big hoop earrings, a light blue blouse that was unbuttoned even more than mine, a poufy, mini, dark blue skirt, shorter than mine and 3 inch black heels.

She looked around the room for any empty seats, when she found an empty seat beside this Soc she glared then looked around for any better seats. Her eyes fell on the empty seat beside me at my desk. She looked at me and then walked over and sat down.

She opened her notebook and started digging in her purse, looking for something. "Shit", she mumbled. I guess she couldn't find whatever she was looking for.

She turned to me. "Do you have a pen?"

"Yep." I pulled one out of my purse and handed it to her. "Here"

"Thanks." She looked at me. "Cool blouse."

"Thanks, cute skirt."

"Thanks." She smiled for the first time since she came in.

Curiosity got the best of me so I had to ask her why she was never in the class until now. "Uhh, are you new or something?" I asked.

"No, I switched outta Home Ec so it fucked up my whole schedule."

"Oh. What class did you switch it for?

"Fourth period art."

"Oh really? I'm in that class."

"Oh that's cool."

"Did you switch because you like art?" I was hoping I'd find someone who like art as much as I do.

"Nah, it seemed like the easiest class. I just had to get out of Home Ec. I hated it."

"Ugh I know what you mean. I took it last year, it's too much work."

"Yeah, it's real messy too."

"Girls less talking, more writing." The teacher warned us.

We looked down at our notes and pretended to write. Then as soon as the teacher turned around we looked at each other and giggled.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Elizabeth Curtis but everyone calls me Liz."

"Oh you're the Curtis boy's sister?"

I nodded. "Yep. So what's your name?"

"Sylvia Marini."


	5. Skipping, Smoking & Stealing Oh My!

**A/N** Thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm so sorry for taking forever to update. I don't have any excuse, just pure laziness. I made this chapter a bit longer to makeup for the wait.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own The Outsiders. I just own Liz and Lily.

* * *

Chapter 5- Skipping, Smoking and Stealing...Oh My!

Sylvia and I hit it off that day. We talked nonstop in History class. It's wired how I've always heard people complaining about Sylvia being a bitch but she was nice to me. Maybe it was because we just met but if someone's a bitch then wouldn't they be mean to everyone all the time? Ugh I'm thinking too much again.

I was getting attention all day. I actually talked to a few guys today. I even flirted with two of them.

At lunch time I found Lily standing at her locker, the door was opened and she was staring in the locker. I could tell she was just pretending to be looking for something. Usually she would be standing at my locker waiting for me. It was as if she was unsure about waiting for me today.

We went to the cafeteria together. I felt real uncomfortable eating there. I was the only greaser in the room. Greasers' rarely ate in the cafeteria. I never really noticed I was the only greaser here. Before, I could have passed for a middle classer. I know my clothes weren't expensive like what the Socs wore but they were decent enough for me to pass as a middle classer. What I was wearing today screamed greaser. The whole room was filled with Socs. I felt like they were all going to gang up on me at some point. I felt uneasy all lunch.

Lily noticed it too. She didn't say anything but see looked embarrassed to be seen with me. That made me mad. After being friends with her all these years, I find out she was embarrassed that I look like a greaser. I never thought she care that I'm a greaser but I guess she never cared because I never looked like a greaser. Now that you can tell I'm one, it bothered her. Well you know what Lily? If it bugs you that I'm a greaser, wait till you see me act like one.

Lily was trying to make some conversation since we were eating in silence. It didn't help that I was answering her coldly. I was suddenly feeling hatred towards her.

I suddenly got up from the table. "Where are you going?" Lily asked.

"To the washroom. You coming or not?" I started to walk away.

"Uh yeah." She said quietly and got up real fast to follow me. When I saw how hurt and confused she was, I instantly felt bad for doing that. She's been my best friend for a few years now and all of a sudden I'm treating her like shit, just because she's embarrassed that I'm a greaser. I guess I would feel the same way if I was in a room full of greasers, sitting with the only Soc in the room.

"Gosh, Lily, you take forever." I joked, trying to make up for being cold to her. She didn't laugh or joke back, she just shrugged.

I heard someone arguing when we were outside the washroom door. I opened the door and some girl stormed out. When we walked into the washroom, Sylvia was standing in front of the mirror fixing her make-up. She was the one arguing.

"Hey Liz" she smiled.

"Hey Sylvia"

I stood beside her and started to fix my make-up, when the bell rang. Lily and I started to leave together.

"Oh Liz, wait for me." Sylvia said without even looking away from the mirror.

I stopped and looked at Lily. "Uhh you don't mind right?"

Sylvia turned and looked grimly at Lily, her eyes telling Lily she better say no. Lily was looking at Sylvia, then she looked at me and practically whispered "Of course not." Sylvia smiled and turned back to the mirror. I gave Lily a sad smile. She ignored me and rushed out. That was the last time I ever talked to Lily.

Sylvia and I were late for Art. When we walked in Miss Steward looked up from her desk to see who walked in. "Girls, you're late." She said sternly.

"Thanks, Miss Obvious." I whisper to Sylvia and she laughed. We sat together at two open seats. I didn't sit with Lily.

A minute later, two Socy girls walked in, giggling. "Cutting it close there girls, huh?" Mrs Steward laughed.

"Sorry Mrs Steward, it won't happen again." One of them said.

"I hope not." Mrs. Steward smiled.

My jaw fell open. She gets mad at Sylvia and me for being late but those two girls can get away with it. She even laughed! I looked at Sylvia; she glared for a second and then went on as if it didn't happen. She looked like she was used to it. Then I realized it. It was because were greasers and there Socs. Of course the teacher didn't know what greasers and Socs were. But Sylvia and I look trashy and they looked sweet and innocent.

That day I developed even more hatred and bitterness towards the Socs. I always knew that we greasers always got the short end of the stick but I never actually had it happen to me. That day I realized that nothing was going to change. Greasers will always be looked down on. I realized that greaser's couldn't do anything about it. Adults will never believe our word over the Soc's. Mrs Steward gets mad at Sylvia and me for being late but doesn't mind if the Socs are and there is nothing we could do about it.

A lot changed that week. Sylvia and I became friends. I stopped eating in the cafeteria and instead went out for lunch with Sylvia and her friends. I'm constantly flirting with guys. I copy a lot of things Sylvia does. Lily and I stopped being friends. We haven't talked since Monday in the washroom. She's friends with two middle class girls now. My brother's gang talks to me a lot. Sometimes when my brothers aren't around, I flirt with them. My brother's don't talk to me as much anymore. They always look either mad or disappointed at me. It hurt me at first but I'm used to it now. I just keep telling myself to be tough like other greaser girls, some of them have no family at all to care about them and they don't care. That week I also found that I love to rebel.

On Friday afternoon, Sylvia and I decided to skip fourth period. We walked around town and went into a drugstore. While we were looking at some make-up, Sylvia grabbed a lipstick and shoved it in her purse.

"What are you doing?' I whispered.

"What? I need more make-up." She shrugged.

I picked up an eyeliner pencil and stare at it. Just go on and do it, I told myself. I didn't want to look like a chicken. If most greasers steal I should too, since I am one. I shoved the eyeliner in my bag and Sylvia smirked. I took two eye shadows too. Sylvia took some lip gloss, eyeliner and two packs of Kools.

I felt good when we walked out of the store. I liked stealing. It made me feel cool and invincible. I felt like I could get away with anything. I got the same feeling from skipping.

"Want one?" Sylvia asked handing me a cigarette after she lit hers.

"Uhh no, I don't smoke."

"Awh come on Liz, just try one."

When I didn't say anything she went on. "Don't worry, Darry doesn't have to find out."

"Yeah 'cause he won't notice the smell." I replied sarcastically.

"Just put some more perfume on and besides your little brother and the gang smokes so he ain't even gonna notice your smell of smoke over there's." She had a point there.

I sighed and held out my hand. "Gimme that thing."

Sylvia smirked and gave me the cigarette and a match. I put it in my mouth and tried to get it lit.

"No you gotta cup it."

"Huh?"

She put my hand at the end of the cigarette in a cup shape.

"Okay, now you can light it."

After a couple tries I got it lit. I tried to inhale it but I immediately started coughing.

"Eww this is disgusting." I said looking at the cigarette.

Sylvia just shrugged. "You'll get used to it."

"Hey, there's a party at David's tonight, wanna go?"

"Sure. Wait whose David?"

"He's this hunk from the Shepard gang."

"Oh." Then I remembered Darry and sighed. "Darry probably won't let me though. He's still mad about - this." I said pointing to my clothes.

"Well, if you don't wanna go then I can bring Chelsea." She said ruthlessly.

"No wait, I am going." I said a little too sudden. "I just have to makeup something to tell Darry."

Sylvia smirked at that. "Okay, I got it. We'll go to your pad when school's out to get your stuff, tell Darry you're sleeping over at my house, go to my pad to get ready, go to the party and then go back to my pad. So you're telling him the truth, just leaving out the party part." She said simply.

We waited for school to finish before walking over my house so it wouldn't look like we skipped. Two-bit's car and Steve's car were parked on the street when Sylvia and I got to my house.

When I walked in I found the guys all watching TV in the living room. Ponyboy and Johnny were sitting on the floor. Steve and Soda were at the table, playing poker. Two-bit was sitting on the couch and Dally was stretched out on the other couch. Darry was the only one not there.

"What are you doing here?" Dally asked rudely when Sylvia walked in behind me.

Sylvia glared at him and laid her hands on her hips. "I'm hanging with Liz. I didn't come to see you." She answered coldly.

"Good." Dally said harshly, looking back to the TV.

Sylvia took her hands off her hips and folded them across her chest. She stared at Dally. Uh oh another fight was coming. "Uhh let's go in my room." I grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall to my room.

I didn't want her to argue with Dally when his with his friends. Arguing with guys in front of their friends is the worst thing a girl could do. Guys all ready act like jerks to their girlfriends in front of friends so auguring in front of them is just horrible. They want to look cool in front of the friends so they'll say the meanest things to their girls. I picked up on that from always having seven guys in my house.

Sylvia was sitting on my bed complaining about Dally once again, while I was shoving the usual over night items in a backpack.

"Hey Sylvia, what do ya think I should wear to the party?" I asked, standing in front of my closet. Sylvia got up from my bed and started digging in my closet.

"Lizzie, come here, I need to talk to you."

I turned around and Soda was standing in my door way. I looked at Sylvia and rolled my eyes."I'll be back." I sighed frustrated.

I followed Soda into his room and sat on the bed.

"So where were you in art?"

"In the classroom. Where else would I be?" I laughed nervously.

"Lizzie the school just called, I know ya skipped art. You don't gotta lie."

I stared at the floor.

"Look I ain't gonna tell Darry, I've skipped too. You do it again though and I will tell him. You Dig?"

I nodded and gave him a small smile. "Thanks Soda"

Soda was staring at me with a serious expression.

"What?" I asked.

Soda shook his head. "Never mind." He then got up and left the room.

I went back into my room and Sylvia was sitting on my bed reading _Seventeen_.

"Did you pick out some threads?"

"Yeah, I put them in your bag."

"Thanks."

Darry got home a few minutes later. He was getting ready to leave for his second job.

"Darry, can I stay over at Sylvia's tonight?"

"Yeah" He didn't really pay attention to what I asked. He was too busy rushing around in the kitchen, looking for his keys.

"Thanks! Bye Darry!" I grab Sylvia's hand and raced out of the kitchen before Darry realized what I had asked.

"Bye guys!" I said to the guys as I ran through the living room, pulling Sylvia's hand as we ran out the door.


	6. Beer Crotch Guy

**A/N**- I'm so sorry for taking like the longest time ever to update. Please don't shoot me. The last couple of weeks have just been crazy for me so I didn't have time to update. I won't do that again to you guys. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I love hearing your opinions.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own the Outsiders! S.E. Hinton does.

* * *

**Chapter 6- Beer Crotch Guy **

It was around nine when Sylvia and I got to the party. The house was full. There were guys out on the front lawn, drunk as hell, already. Inside teens were scattered all over the place. Some were sitting and talking, a few couples were making out in corners or on a couch and everyone else was standing with a couple of people, drinking.

Some guy handed Sylvia and I each a beer when we walked in. Sylvia just grabbed it and started gulping it down. I took mine and thanked the guy. I stared sipping it slowly. I've tried drinking before, my brothers' gang always has a drink at my house and I've tried a couple sips here and there but I didn't like the stuff. It tasted gross. I pretend to like it now and drank away, making sure I didn't make a face.

Sylvia scanned the room slowly and her eyes lit up when she saw a group of guys, it looked like she recognised them. I followed her over to them. There were five of them; I didn't know any of them. I just sort of hid behind Sylvia. I couldn't believe she just walked over to a group of guys as if it was nothing but then again, this was Sylvia. Guys were like the only subject she aced and still took over and over again. Sylvia started talking to them. She didn't flirt as much with them; Sylvia was smart, she knew better than to flirt with guys in front of their friends and in front of a room of people who could let it slip to Dally. But that still didn't stop her from flirting a little.

"Wow Sylvia, you didn't drag any guys with ya?" One guy, I later found out his name was Ricky, said and the others laughed.

Sylvia glared and tried to ignore it. She looked her side, then turned around when she saw I wasn't beside her. She pulled me up beside her and motioned to me, as if she was staring to introduce me, when Nick and Spike interrupted.

"Who's your friend?" They were checking me out; his friends were all looking me.

"This is Liz. She's the Curtis boy's sister."

"The Curtis' have a sister?" A guy name Danny asked looking at one of the other guys; they all looked at each other and shrugged. "I guess." Matt said. Okay, that right there proves that I actually was invisible.

The guys left after awhile of hanging out with them. Ricky was the only one who stayed. He and Sylvia were flirting up a storm. I excused myself to the washroom so I didn't have to keep standing there in awkwardness.

Even though it was a small house, I couldn't find the washroom with people crowed all over the house. I circled around the house twice before I finally gave up and decided to ask someone. I looked around the room for someone to ask, I was about to ask this girl who seemed friendly when I remembered some advice Sylvia told me once, "Use every chance you get to talk to boys."

I turned away from her and went up the first guy I saw, who was opening up a beer. I said "Excuse me", while putting my free hand on his arm and sweetly asked "Do you know where the washroom is?"

"Yeah, the first door, down the hall, Doll-face." He pointed in the direction of the hallway.

"Thanks." I said, again sweetly and tossed my hair over my shoulder as I walked away. He was staring at me while I walked to the washroom.

When I was almost there I turned around to look at the guy and he winked at me. I giggled slightly, still looking at him, then smack! I felt myself crash into something. I quickly turned around and I was staring into a guy's chest. I looked up at the guy and he looked pissed. I looked down and my beer was dripping down on his pants, right on his crotch.

I gasped, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I wasn't even paying attention. I'm sorry!" I know my face was bright red now and I could feel my ears turning red to match my face.

I looked up and the guy was wearing an amused smirked. "Don't worry about."

I didn't say anything back; I just took off and ran down the hall to the washroom. I didn't even want to know if the guy who I got directions from, saw the whole thing.

When I got the courage to come out of the washroom, the guy I spilt beer on was standing down the hall with two other guys. Now that's all I need, is to have to walk by this guy. I made it past him, making sure I looked the other way. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around and there was the beer crotch guy. Great.

"Here, I got ya another drink. There wasn't anything left in yours." He opened a beer and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I replied without looking at him and left before he got a chance to say anything else. While I was walking away, I turned around quickly and saw that he was staring at me.

I ran into Sylvia, who was standing alone. "Liz, where have you been?"

"Oh my god, Sylvia! I just got so embarrassed!"

"What happened?"

"I couldn't find the washroom so I asked this guy where it was, then as I was walking there-"

"Wait, why would you asked where the washroom is? You should a told him to show you where it was, so then you could of walked with him."

"I don't know, I didn't think of that. _Anyways,_ I was-"

"Did you at least flirt with him?"

"Well, I put my hand on his arm while I asked and I said it sweetly. Oh and I did that flirty face you taught me."

"Good. And?"

"He called me Doll-face and while I walked away, I turned around and he winked at me. That's when-"

"Oh my god! Oh and I love how you did that, flirt a bit, then walk away, leaving him wanting more."

"Well I didn't plan that, I just really had to go to the washroom. _Anyways_, when I was looking at him, I crash into this other guy and spilt beer all over his....well, down there area."

Sylvia burst out laughing.

"It's not funny! It was so embarrassing! I said sorry and then I ran to the washroom."

"What! You just left! You should a cleaned it off him."

"But it was down there."

"Exactly!"

"Sylvia!"

"What! I would have."

"Oh I know you would."

"Liz!"

"What!"

"Just finish your story."

"I'm done. Oh he was waiting for me when I walked outta the washroom and he gave me another beer since I split mine on him. So I thanked him and left."

"What! Oh my God, Liz. When a guy gives you a drink that means he likes you. So you stay and talk to him."

"But it was so embarrassing."

"He won't care. He probably thought it was cute."

"Oh, well what do you what me to do? Go and find him?"

"Yeah."

"What? I was being sarcastic!"

"Well I wasn't."

"What would I say?"

"Anything. Just go talked to him."

"But that would be so wired."

"No it won't. Just go say something like thanks for the beer or go introduce yourself. Say whatever you think of just go talk to him!" She gave me a little shove.

"I'm going, I'm going." I mumbled.

I went to the hall were the washroom is and didn't see him. I circled around the house and couldn't find him anywhere.

"I can't find him."

Sylvia gave me a look.

"No, I seriously can't find him."

Sylvia started searching the house with me. "Okay, what does he look like?"

"I don't know, I didn't really look at him."

Sylvia gave me another look.

"Okay, his hair was greased."

Sylvia gave me the look again. "Liz, look around, all the guys here have greased hair. There greasers, their hair has to be greased."

"No, not all greasers grease their hair. Dally doesn't."

"Dally's stupid, it doesn't count."

"Oh, he had jeans on. I spilt beer on them."

"Liz, every guy here has jeans on."

"Not wet ones."

"Let's look outside."

Beer crotch guy wasn't outside either. We were hanging out outside with a couple of Sylvia's friends when two drunk guys started acting stupid. They were auguring and then a fight started. Everyone who was inside ran out to watch.

I recognized one of the guys was Curly Shepard. I couldn't figure out who the other guy was so I asked Sylvia and she told me it was some guy from the Brumly outfit. I wondered why he was here, far from his turf.

Curly and the Brumly boy were slugging it out. The Brumly boy was getting the worst. Curly knocked him a good one in the face and Brumly boy fell. He managed to crawl over and grab his beer bottle. He broke the bottle and jab Curly's leg with it, Curly yelp. Some guy handed Curly a switch blade. Curly started to stab Brumly boy with the blade. The Brumly boy managed to get back up and the two of them were jabbing with one hand, punching with the other and kicking. Both of their arms were full of cuts and they both were full of bruises. Curly had a black eye and he was holding on to his side, his ribs must be busted. The Brumly boy's lip was cut open, his cheek was bleeding and his nose was pretty bad, it looked broken. Both of there knuckles were split open.

Curly was on his back on the ground, with Brumly boy sitting on his chest, his knees on Curly's arms. Curly got one arm loose and jabbed Brumly boy's side with his blade. Brumly boy feel on his back in pain, letting Curly free. Curly struggled to get up, when the Brumly boy hit him in the head with his broken bottle, Curly fell on his stomach.

Just then we heard sirens and the fuzz pulled up in front of the house. Everyone beat it out of there. Sylvia and I went back to her pad.

During are walk to Sylvia's house, Sylvia kept complaining about the fuzz showing up and ruining the party. I pretend to be mad about it too but I actually was glad the fuzz showed. If the fuzz never came the guys would still be fighting. The fight was already pretty bad and they both wouldn't stop until they won. All greasers were like that, they didn't want to ruin their pride.

It was one in the morning when we got to Sylvia's. None was home. None was home before the party, when Sylvia and I came here to get ready, either. Sylvia didn't say anything about her parents so I didn't ask.

Sylvia and I were talking for awhile when we were lying in bed. A couple hours later I was talking away and Sylvia never answered, I looked over and she was sleeping. I rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Just before I fell asleep I thought about how different hanging out with Sylvia tonight was so different from hanging with Lily. I suddenly missed being friends with Lily. I brushed that thought away and fell asleep.


	7. Party Girl

**A/N** Sooooo sorry for the wait! Wow, it's been like at least a month. Well I've been crazy busy lately but I'm back now. Its summer now too, so I'll be able to update a bit faster now, without school being in my way. Wow, this is a really long chapter. It's like two chapters in one. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _The Outsiders_, the amazing S.E. Hinton does.

**Summary of last chapter- **Sylvia and Liz go to a party on a Friday night, where Liz gets embarrassed by spilling her beer all over some guy's crotch. Liz runs off humiliated. Sylvia convinces her to go flirt with the guy and they go look for him. With no luck finding beer crotch guy, they head outside to find a fight between Curly Shepard and a Brumly boy. The fuzz show as a result of the fight which makes everyone beat it out of there. Sylvia and Liz head back to Sylvia's house to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 7- Party Girl  
**  
"POW!"

"Bang, you're dead!"

"No, you can't kill me, I shot you first!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Mom!"

"Clair!"

"The two of you knock it off!"

It was quiet again and then there was crying, screaming and laughing.

That woke me up. I rolled over and looked at Sylvia. "Great, it's Saturday. The kids are here." She mumbled in her pillow, eyes still closed.

"What kids?" I asked while yawning and rubbing my eyes.

"My half and step siblings." She opened her eyes now. "Three of them are my mom's and her first husband's, four are my mom's and her second husband and the other four are my step- dad's kids."

"There's eleven of them?"

"Yep, lucky me." she said sarcastically.

"Where were they yesterday?"

"Well my mom's kid's stay at their dad's most of the time and my John's kids stay at their mom's."

"Oh wow. So then do you ever go to your dad's?"

Sylvia's big brown eyes darken "No, I don't visit assholes who don't give a damn about me. He doesn't want to see me anyways. I don't care, its fine with me."

I could tell the last part was a lie. She sounded like she was trying to convince herself that she doesn't care instead of me.

"Anyways, I'm wide awake now. You?" She said a little too quickly.

"Yeah I guess" I sighed. I really wanted to sleep some more. There was no way we could with all these kids screaming.

Sylvia rolled out of bed mumbling "Can't even sleep in on a Saturday, stupid kids."

I followed Sylvia in the kitchen for some breakfast...well I guess it would be considered lunch since it was one in the afternoon. There were kids all over the house.

Sylvia opened the ice box and closed it without taking anything out. She looked over to the counter and then at the small kitchen table. There were two cute, little boys sitting there eating slices of bread. She glared at them and marched into the next room. Her mom was in the living room sitting on the couch, holding a baby. There were kids running around her. Sylvia's mom looked like an older version of Sylvia.

"Mom! Those little brats are eating the last pieces of bread!"

Her mom sighed. "Well I had to feed them something."

"Well you're supposed to feed me too, I'm your kid too if you didn't notice." She snapped.

"Sylvia, it's not a big deal, just get something from the ice box."

"The only thing in there is old milk and raw meat."

"Well, take your pick," her mom shrugged. You could tell her mom honestly didn't care about Sylvia and that this wasn't the first time Sylvia was left with nothing because of the other kids.

"Fucking bitch." Sylvia mumbled. She looked at me. "Come on Liz, let's go to The Dingo."

We were ready to go an hour later. Just before we left Sylvia went into her mom's and John's room and stole five dollars from a pair of John's jeans that were lying on the floor.

We each ordered fries and a coke. While we were sitting at a booth eating and talking away, Dally strolled in along with Tim Shepard.

Dally looked around the Dingo, he and Tim walked over to our table when Dally spotted Sylvia. He went right to Sylvia, "You got any money?"

Sylvia rolled her eyes and handed him a twenty five cent piece. Dally took it and left. Before he left Tim turned to him, "Hey Dal, bring me back a burger."

"Gimme the fucking money." Dally answered holding his hand out.

"Here." Tim answered roughly and shoved a twenty five cent piece at him and Dally left.

I took a good look at Tim. He was tall and lean with black curly hair and dark eyes. He had a long scar from his temple to his chin. There was this tough, hard look to him that screamed danger and for the first time, I liked it, I liked it a lot.

Tim was smirking at me. I quickly looked away and looked at Sylvia. She was zippering her purse closed. She put her purse back beside her and caught Tim looking at me. She grinned, "Hey Tim, this is-"

"The beer spiller." He finished.

Sylvia and I both looked at each other, our jaws fell open. That was him. I spilt beer on Tim Shepard. Oh my god. This is so humiliating. I can't believe I didn't recognize him last night. Well then again, I was too embarrassed to get a good look at him.

"Yeah... Sorry about that."

"Don't sweat it, kid." He answered with a wink.

I felt my face get hot and I couldn't speak. Sylvia kicked me under the table.

"Umm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself, I'm Liz." I managed to get out. Sorry didn't get a chance to introduce myself? What am I forty? I worriedly looked at Tim; he didn't seem to notice that I sounded like a forty year old.

Sylvia kicked me again. I don't know what she wanted me to do, I already introduced myself. What else am I supposed to say? She kicked me again and I shrugged at her.

She rolled her eyes at me and looked at Tim. "Liz is the Curtis' sister."

"Oh okay." He nodded. "You younger or older than Pony?"

"Older."

"Older huh?" He smirked.

"Yep, older than Pony and younger than Soda." I could have smacked myself then. Of course he knows I'm younger than Soda, he would of asked if he didn't know.

"Yeah I figured." He answered.

I laughed nervously. I have to think of something else to say to cover up my stupidity. I thought about the party and remembered the fight. "Hey Tim, what happened to Curly? I saw the fight last night."

Tim shook his head and laughed. "The little shit got busted again."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he just fucked up his ribs, he'll be fine."

I nodded. Just then Dally came back with two burgers. He handed one to Tim and sat down beside Sylvia. Tim sat down beside me and I actually couldn't breathe.

"What? I don't get a drink?" Tim asked Dally while picking up his burger.

"Get your own fucking drink." Dally answered.

Sylvia kicked me for the fourth time. I actually could feel a bruise forming on my leg. I looked at her and she pointed to my drink. I put my coke in between Tim and me. "You can have some of my coke, Tim." I offered just when Tim was about to say something back to Dally.

"We've been sharing a lotta of drinks lately, huh?" Tim said nudging me.

"Yeah" I laughed nervously. Sylvia was smirking. It looked like she was trying hard not to laugh. Dally looked at Tim and me confused then went back to eating his burger.

"Hey kid" Dally said with his mouth full of food. "Your brother's looking for ya, ya better call him."

I groaned. "I guess I'll just go over there. Sylvia, come with me, maybe he won't yell at me as much in front of one of my friends."

Tim laughed at that and drank some of my coke.

"Don't count on it, he was real mad." Dally answered.

"Oh Joy." I said sarcastically. Tim laughed again. I saw that he was finished his burger already.

Dally finished his burger too and stood up to leave. God, these guys eat so fast. Tim got up too.

Dally grabbed Sylvia's full coke and rudely gulped the whole thing down then put the empty bottle back on the table.

"Am I gonna see you later?" Sylvia asked Dally.

"I don't fucking know." Dally snapped.

"Dally"

"What?"

"Well it wouldn't kill ya to see your girlfriend once in awhile."

"Which one?"

"Dally!"

"Come on Sylvia, you're gonna start this shit again?"

Dally and Sylvia kept arguing, while they were auguring Tim and me were staring at each other with small smirks.

"Fuck this." Dally said and walked out of the Dingo.

"See ya." Tim said to us and left. I watched Tim walk out.

"Asshole." Sylvia mumbled staring out the window. "So you like Tim?" Sylvia caught me staring at him.

"No" I blushed.

"Yes you do. I saw the way you were blushing and getting all embarrassed."

"Oh my god, I blushed! Did he notice?"

Sylvia gave me an "Are-you-serious?" look.

"I mean- no I don't like him." I said quickly.

"Really Liz? Do I even have to say anything after that?"

"Okay, okay, I like him." I gave in. "Don't tell anyone!" I said quickly.

"I won't. Wow I can't believe he was the one you spilt beer on. How did you not notice?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly looking at him after that embarrassment."

"Yeah I would be looking down there too."

"Sylvia! That's not what I meant. I was staring at the floor."

"Sure ya were."

"I was!"

"Yeah okay" She said sarcastically. "Anyways, how ya gonna get Tim?"

"I don't know. I don't think he even likes me. Like he can get any girl he wants, so why would he pick me over them?"

"Well, were just gonna have to work harder to compete with them."

"Were?"

"Yep, I'm gonna help you."

"Oh god"

"Hey!" Sylvia shouted throwing a fry at me.

"Sylvia!" I threw the fry back at her.

She threw another fry at me and the next thing you know we were throwing all our fries at each other until a waitress kicked us out. Soon as we got outside we burst out laughing. The greasers who were in the parking lot were just staring at us. That made us laugh even harder.

Sylvia and I went back to her house so I could pick up my bag. I thought about calling Darry but I decided to just deal with it when I got home. At least that way I could prolong the yelling for a few minutes. I didn't even think about how calling would save me from some trouble.

While we were on the way to my house, Sylvia and I were walked by the shopping centre and Sylvia wanted to go in and look around.

"I can't, Darry will kill me if I don't get home soon."

"You've already been out all this time so what's a few minutes gonna do."

Well, she did kind of made sense there. I don't know how she always had this way of making bad things seem okay to do.

We were looking at some make-up when I looked up at a clock and gasped. It was already five. We were in that store for an hour. I forgot about getting home.

"Sylvia we have to leave now!"

"What? Why?"

"We've been in here for an hour! Oh my god Darry's gonna kill me!"

"Whoa, calm down, Liz."

"I can't! We have to go!" I pulled Sylvia of the store and we ran out of the shopping center. We ran pretty much the whole way to my house.

Darry was stretched out on the couch watching TV and Pony was in the kitchen starting dinner when Sylvia and I walked in the house. No one else was there, just them.

As soon as Darry saw me he started with the yelling. "Where the hell have ya been?"

"Uhh I'll see ya later Liz." Sylvia whispered behind me. I gave her a small wave and she left.

"I was at Sylvia's." I answered when Sylvia was gone.

"Lizzie, you don't just leave without asking."

"I did ask, you said yeah."

"Asking me when I'm busy ain't asking."

"But I still asked you."

"That's-" He started of yelling but he stopped and signed, his hand now holding his forehead. "That's not the point." He finished, his voice was quieter this time, full of stress and weary. "I wouldn't have cared if you were just gone for a couple hours but you left without really asking and didn't come home 'till the next night." I looked right in his eyes. I remembered in one of Ponboy's and my many, "complain-about- Darry" conversations, he told me he always thought Darry's eyes were like two pieces of pale-green ice but I didn't see that. I always saw the stress and anger in his eyes, surrounded by worry. He was too young to have those eyes. He was too young to be standing here in front of me, worrying about me not coming home because he was reasonable for me. Whenever I looked in those eyes, I felt sorry for him but not today. When I looked into those eyes today, I didn't feel bad for leaving, I felt mad at him for lecturing me.

"Well at least I came home."

"Lizzie, I know you came home but I'm just telling you to call if you're gonna be long."

"Well I didn't know that."

"You should know. It's not something that I have to tell you."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious Lizzie."

"Yeah, I know that Darry, I didn't think you're just saying all this shit 'cause you're bored." I looked over to the kitchen and saw Ponyboy's head sticking out the kitchen entranceway. When we made eye contact, he was wide-eyed and mouthed "Shut-up."

"What's with all this attitude now?" Darry said, getting mad.

"What attitude?"

"The attitude that you've been giving me." Just then Soda walked in the front door, he looked between Darry and me, sensing the tension in the room. I ignored him and got defensive over what Darry said.

"_You _have the fucking attitude_, I _don't." I snapped.

"What did you say to me?" He shouted.

I was quiet, the way he shouted scared me. A little voice in my head was saying "Don't let him talk to you that way." I opened my mouth to yell back but before I got to say anything, Soda interrupted.

"What's going on?" He knew me well, he interrupted just when I was about to get mouthy.

Darry pointed to me. "This one here thinks she can leave all weekend without telling anyone and when she comes back-"

"Fuck this." I interrupted and stormed off to my room and slammed the door behind me. Once I was in my room, I threw my overnight bag against my wall out of anger. "Oh shit" I whispered and ran over to my bag. I forgot I had makeup in there. I signed relieved when I saw my makeup was fine.

After I picked up my bag, I pressed the side of my face against my door to listen to Darry and Soda. It sounded like Darry just finished telling Soda about what I did.

"What the hell is up with her lately?"

"I don't know Dar. Give her some time to cool off though. Maybe she's on the rag." He laughed as he said the last part. I had to bit my tongue from yelling "Soda!"

I didn't hear Darry say anything, I couldn't tell if they weren't saying anything or just whispering. I moved away from the door and lay on my bed.

About an hour later, I hear a soft knock on my door. "What?" I yelled, without even looking up from the magazine I was reading. I hear my door creek open and I looked up to find Ponyboy standing there.

"Dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry." I said bitterly.

"Oh okay." Ponyboy said quietly and looked at his feet. I felt bad; he probably thought I was mad at him.

"Thanks anyway, Peanut Butter." I hadn't called him that in awhile. When we were little kids, Ponyboy and I used to laugh that the initials of "Ponyboy" are "PB" and that's the same initials for Peanut Butter. I called him Peanut Butter for awhile after we first made that observation. Since we've been older I only call him that sometimes. It's like my pet name for him. He knew I wasn't mad at him when I called him that.

Ponyboy looked up and smiled. "No problem, Jelly." That's his name for me. When I first started I called him "Peanut Butter", He would reply with "Well if I'm Peanut Butter than your Jelly!" At first he just used to call me "Jelly" to get back at me but it didn't work, it sounded cute not insulting.

"You going out tonight?"

"Nah, Darry probably won't let me."

"Well maybe he will if you ask."

"Maybe but I don't wanna talk to him."

Ponyboy nodded, "Yeah I don't blame you."

"How 'bout you? Are you going out tonight?"

"Nah I'm staying home, Johnny said he'd come by later. Darry's working late tonight and Soda's going on a date-"

"Again?" I interrupted. He has a date at least once a week. Well that's Soda for you.

"Yeah. So you know him, he won't be home for awhile." He laughed. "It's just us home then."

"Okay." Pony left to eat after that.

Later that night, I heard Soda rushing around his room. He's probably late for his date. Just before he left he opened my door and stuck his head in.

"Lizzie?"

I looked up from my book. "God Soda, can't you ever knock?" I said mad, I was still in a bad mood.

"Sorry, I forgot again." He laughed. I wanted to still be mad but hearing his laugh made me a little happier. His laughs always make me happy.

"I'm going out for a bit, when I get back, I gotta talk to you." He said a little more serious.

"Okay." Oh great, I don't want to talk to him later. I'm not in the mood to answer all his questions about my "behavior."

Darry left for work awhile after Soda left. I really wanted to leave the house. I didn't want to just sit here all night. I felt like causing some trouble too. I didn't want to go alone though. I know, I can call Sylvia and see what she's up too.

I went out in the living room, no one was there. I could see Ponyboy and Johnny sitting on the front porch through the window. I ran over to the phone and dialed Sylvia's number. I was a bit hesitated to call, it was late at night.

"Hello?" I heard on the other line.

"Sylvia?" I whispered.

"Yeah it's me."

"Hey it's Liz. Sorry, did I wake everyone up?"

"Nah, my parents ain't even home and I was just looking for something to do."

"Oh okay, good. Can I come over? I wanna go somewhere."

"Yeah sure."

"Okay, I'm leaving now. See ya soon."

"Okay….. Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"Why you whispering?"

"I'll tell you when I get to your house."

"Okay see ya."

"Bye."

"Bye" I hung up after that.

I quietly went back to my room and shut the door. I quickly did my makeup and change out of my pj's. I put on the first thing I saw, which happened to be a purple low-cut tank top and a tight white mini skirt. I looked up at my clock, it was ten after eleven. I would have to leave now since Darry would be home from his night job in about twenty minutes. I threw some makeup and money in my purse and grabbed my heels. I didn't bother putting my heels on yet, they would slow me down and make too much noise.

I opened my window and threw my purse and heels on the grass. I slowly climbed out of my window and sat on the ledge. I somehow managed to close the window quietly. I looked down at the ground; okay I guess the jump won't be too bad. It didn't look too far down. I took a deep breath and jump. I was surprised to actually land fine and un-injured. I pick up my purse and shoes, I ran behind the house so Pony and Johnny wouldn't see me.

I walked through the dark back streets to Sylvia's. I know it's risky for a young girl to be walking in the dark back roads, late at night but for me, it's even more risky to be walking on the open main roads. I couldn't risk being caught by Darry driving home from work or Soda on his date. The back roads were faster anyways.

When I got to Sylvia's I found her looking out her living room window. She met me at the door.

"Hey."

"Hey Liz" She said opening the door. "I can't believe Darry let you out this late. Especially after being late today."

"Who said he knows." I said with a sneaky smirk, that I picked up from Sylvia.

"You snuck out?" She asked wide-eyed.

"Yep" I shrugged as if it was nothing.

Sylvia smirked. "I'm so proud of you Liz."

I laughed. "So what do you wanna do?"

"I was thinkin' we head to this party that's down the street from here."

"Okay, cool."

"I just gotta find something to wear."

I followed Sylvia into her room. I looked into her mirror. "Oh my god!" I said shocked. The tank top I was wearing was so low, you could see the top of my bra and my skirt hung just to the end of my butt.

"What?" Sylvia asked from her closet that was behind me.

"Look at what I'm wearing."

She turned to look at me. "What's wrong with it? I like it."

"I don't even look like I'm wearing clothes."

Sylvia just shrugged. "Don't sweat it. I'll wear pretty much the same."

That didn't make me feel any better but I smiled and said "Thanks."

We were just about to leave when Sylvia insisted I needed more makeup. So she dragged me back into her room and buried my face in makeup.

"Sylvia is this really necessary?" I asked, trying not to really move my mouth while she put a bright red lipstick on me.

"Yep." She said simply.

Okay, I still don't understand the point. Well Sylvia knew what guys like so I didn't bother to argue with it.

It was around twelve when we finally left. As we were walking out the door, Sylvia's mom and step-dad walked in.

"Hi Sylvia." Her step-dad said politely.

Her mom didn't say anything.

"Hi." Sylvia said a little harsh. It was quiet for a minute.

I looked at Sylvia's step-dad. He looked to be in his mid-thirties. He was tall with short black hair. He looked sad when Sylvia answered harshly.

"Uhh are you gonna introduce us to your friend?" Her step-dad asked friendly, trying to break the awkward silence.

"That's Liz." She pointed at me.

"Hi." I said sweetly.

"Hi Liz, nice to meet you." He smiled. He seemed like a nice guy, I don't understand why Sylvia was mean to him.

Her mom still didn't say anything. She just rolled her eyes and moved over to look in the mirror beside the door.

"Thanks, you too." I answered

Sylvia rolled her eyes. "Well were going out now."

Sylvia's step-dad looked at what she was wearing and then at the clock, with a hesitant expression on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but instead he just closed it and smiled shyly. "Okay, have fun." He answered. He said good night to us and then disappeared down the hall, towards Sylvia's mom's room.

Sylvia ignored him and looked at her mom, who was now rubbing her makeup off in the living room mirror. "Yeah so were gonna go out now, at-" She looked at the clock on the wall behind her. "Twelve at night."

Her mom ignored her.

"Were gonna go to a party. I'll probably won't be home till tomorrow morning…we'll actually it's today since I'm leaving so late."

Her mom didn't say anything.

"Yeah I'll be too drunk feel like walking home and I'll be staying with a guy. Probably one I don't know too."

Her mom didn't say anything still. "Mom"

Her mom looked at her. "What?"

"I'm going out."

"I know I heard you." She said annoyed.

"And?"

"Bye"

"Fuck this" Sylvia mumbled and walked out the door, I followed her out. That reminded me of when I was arguing with Darry today, I said the same thing to him and stormed of just like Sylvia did. I guess I'm turning into her.

When we were outside, I could see Sylvia's eyes blazing with anger. She was quiet when we walked down her driveway. When we got to the end of it, she turned to me, "You know what Liz? Let's go to Buck's instead."

My head jerked up in alarm. "Oh no, I can't go to Buck's"

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Darry _and_ Soda would kill me. Pony and I are under strict orders to never go within ten miles of that place."

Sylvia laughed bitterly. "So you're scared to go somewhere they won't even know you went but you're not scared to sneak out in the middle of the night?"

"No, I'm not scared." I said quickly. "I...I'm just not allowed to go there."

"Then, you just don't tell them." She shrugged. "They won't even know." She went on when I didn't answer. "Look, you're not gonna tell them and I'm obviously not gonna tell them, so they won't ever find out."

"But what if someone sees me there and it gets back to my brothers."

Sylvia thought about this for a bit and then she smirked. "Everyone there will be too drunk to remember." She laughed trying to make me laughed too. I didn't laugh; I just kept my head down and continued walking. Sylvia looked over and saw I wasn't laughing, and she stopped laughing.

"Don't worry, Liz, your brothers won't find out." She said more seriously.

I looked at her. "Promise?"

"Yeah I promise. Liz you're my best friend, I wouldn't lie to you."

I smiled. "Okay, let's go to Buck's."

Sylvia grinned, "Tuff."

When we walked into Buck's, I followed Sylvia to the counter that Buck was standing behind. Sylvia asked him for two beers but he ignored her. He was busy talking to a girl sitting on a bar stool. Sylvia sighed and went behind the counter to grab the beers herself. Buck didn't even notice. I doubt he would care anyways. Sylvia handed me a beer and we walked over to the couch to sit down.

It was creepy walking around Buck's, guys everywhere were staring at us with this look of hunger, as if they would pounce on us in any second. I was scared by it but Sylvia didn't even notice. Maybe she did and thought it was best to pretend she didn't notice them.

Sylvia and I just sat on the couch talking for a bit. There weren't much people we knew there. Pretty much everyone was drunk. Sylvia spotted a guy across the room checking her out and she smiled at him.

"Come on, Liz." Sylvia said getting up and pulling my arm with her.

"Sylvia" I said shocked.

"What?"

"You're gonna go to that guy, ain't cha?"

"Yeah...so?"

"Sylvia you have a boyfriend."

Sylvia laughed, "Dally's not exactly what you would call a boyfriend."

"What if he finds out?" I asked ignoring her comment.

"I don't see him anywhere."

I looked around the room and sure enough, there was Dallas standing beside the pool table, beer in one hand and his other arm around a red headed girl's waist, I felt my eyes widened. Sylvia turned to see what caused the panic that was now written on my face. As soon as Sylvia spotted Dally, it didn't even take her a second to march over to the guy she was going to talk to in the first place.

I stayed sitting on the couch, I thought it would be too awkward to followed Sylvia in her attempt to make Dally jealous. Then again, it was even more awkward to sit here alone on this couch, in this place I've never been before and had no idea who any of these people were.

Sylvia had her hand on the guy's bicep and was talking close to his face, that's when Dally saw her. Sylvia had her back to me, but I still knew she had that infamous smirk of hers on her face; she wanted Dally to catch her.

I knew Sylvia shouldn't have went to that guy because as soon Dally saw her, he was wearing his dangerous grin and had this cold look in his eyes. He pulled the red head close to him, there body's touching. The red head wrapped her arms around Dally's neck. He ran his hands through her long red hair and whispered something in her ear, making the red giggle and blush.

As soon as Sylvia saw that, she moved her hand to the guy's thigh and her other on his shoulder. She started whispering in his ear, just like Dally did to the red head. The more she whispered, the bigger the guy's smile got. I shook my head; I could only image the things she was saying to him.

To top Sylvia's performance, Dally bent down and roughly kissed the red head, his hands that were around her waist, now moved down to her butt as he leaned in and kissed her a second time.

I looked back to Sylvia, wondering what move she was going to pull next to top Dally in their little game of making each other jealous with a random stranger they just meet at party. Sylvia pulled herself on the guy's lap and gave him a long kiss. She broke away from his lips and began trailing kisses from his ear down to his neck, while her eyes were still on Dally.

As soon as Dally saw that he glared and grabbed the red head`s arm and pulled her towards the stairs. Sylvia stopped kissing the guy and just started at Dally. The guy she was sitting on started kissing Sylvia`s neck when she stopped kissing him. She slowly slid off his lap and just stood there, staring at Dally. The guy looked confused and was saying something to Sylvia. I guess he was asking her what`s wrong but she ignored him.

Sylvia turned to look at me. I don't know if it was just the dim lighting in Buck`s or not but for a second I thought I saw a hint of hurt and vulnerability in her usually sneaky brown eyes. I gave Sylvia a sad smile. She narrowed her eyes and stormed over to Dally.

Sylvia caught Dally at the bottom of the stairs, just before him and the red headed started up the steps. She shouted his named and he turned around smirking. Sylvia was yelling at him and after a bit of actually like he didn't care, he started yelling back. I couldn't hear what they were saying, they were yelling back and forth for what seemed like forever, with arms flying up in frustration. The next thing I know, a giggling Sylvia was being pulled up the stairs by Dally and the red headed girl was walking away annoyed.

Uh oh, what am I supposed to do if Sylvia leaves? She's the only one I know here. I ran over to the stairs, crashing into a couple people on the way. "Sylvia!" I yelled desperately.

Sylvia turned around at the top of the stairs. She said something to Dally and he disappeared in the upstairs hallway. She came down the stairs. "What?"

"Where are you going? What am I supposed to do? Maybe I should just go home, I don't know anyone here. No, I can't go home yet, Darry or Soda will probably be awake. I'll have to sneak back in when their asleep. Why did I even bother coming here? I'm so stupid. I should of just listened to Dar-"

"Liz" Sylvia said interrupting my rambling. "I'm going upstairs with Dally. I might be there all night, I don't know. Just go find someone to talk to."

"But I don't know anyone."

"So? Go meet new people...I know! Talk to Rick."

"Rick? Who's Rick?"

"That nice guy I was talking to before."

"No, that guy you were using to make Dally jealous." I mumbled quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing... I'll go talk to him." I smiled. I wasn't actually going to talk to him though.

Sylvia went back upstairs in one of Buck's rooms after reassuring her I'll be fine alone. Which I don't know why I did, it's not like she actually cared that she was leaving me alone at some wild party so she could go have sex with Dally.

I wondered around Buck's looking for someone to talk to. I saw a few people I knew from school but I didn't know them well enough to go and hang out with them. I didn't even know their names.

I walked back over to the couch and sat down with a sigh. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind of doing when I call Sylvia. I took a sip of my beer; the taste was starting to grow on me. I stared at the bottle, it was almost empty.

"Hey beer spiller" A deep voice came behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Only one person called me that.

"Hey Tim" I said smiling. I turned around and there he was tall and lean with his black curly hair and those sexy dark eyes.

"Whatcha doing all by your lonesome?" He asked sitting down beside me.

I shrugged. "Well I came with Sylvia but she left me for Dally."

"Ah." He nodded. He looked at my beer. "Wanna another beer?"

"Okay, thanks."

Tim came back with two beers, he gave me one and he drank the other. I gulped mine down fast. When I finished it, Tim handed me a shot and offered me another after I was done that one. I kept accepting shot after shot. I think I was going crazy because the room was spinning, everything was strangely getting funny, I couldn't talk without shouting and I seemed to be touching Tim a lot.

I lost count on how many shots I had, I think I had another beer too, when someone offered me a bottle. I squinted to see who it was but the room was spinning and everything was burly. I couldn't focus on the person to see who it was or what the bottle was.

"Sh…sh…sure." I slurred and reached for the bottle.

* * *

**A/N** Sorry if there are any errors, I didn't spend much time editing this like l normally do, I just wanted to hurry up and post it.


End file.
